Dinosaur (Ke$ha song)
"Dinosaur" (stylized as D.I.N.O.$.A.U.R.) is a song by American recording artist and songwriter Kesha, taken from her debut studio album Animal (2010). The song was written by Kesha in collaboration with Max Martin and Shellback; the latter two also produced the song, while all three are responsible for the instrumentation. The song's conception stems from an encounter Kesha had with an older man that had been hitting on her, which she compared to a prehistoric dinosaur. "Dinosaur" is a dance-pop song that lyrically discusses an older man that is attempting to hit on a younger female, which is ultimately rejected. The song received generally negative reviews from music critics. Upon the release of Animal, "Dinosaur" charted on the lower regions of the extended UK Singles Chart, and the South Korea Gaon International Chart, peaking at 180 and 107, respectively. Writing and inspiration "Dinosaur" is a song written by Kesha Sebert, in collaboration with Max Martin, Shellback; the latter two are responsible for the song's production. All three composers were responsible for providing the song's instruments. The song's recording was commenced at Maratone Studios, in Stockholm, Sweden, by Martin and Shellback. While being interviewed by Rolling Stone, Kesha was asked about her writing technique and how her songs come to fruition, which she explained using "Dinosaur" as an example. The singer explained that the song's conception was auto-biographical and that it stemmed from a previous experience she had when an older man had been hitting on her, which she elaborated on: "I just write about what I live — literally, my entire record is totally autobiographical, because I think there's a great pop song in anything and everything, any situation. There's a song called 'Dinosaur' about this old guy who was hitting on me, and his toupee was kind of falling off, and I was like, 'Oh my God, you're so old, you're prehistoric, you're like a dinosaur. D-I-N-O-S-A-you are a dinosaur.'" Composition "Dinosaur" is a song composed in the dance-pop genre. According to digital sheet music published at Musicnotes.com by Sony-ATV Music Publishing, the song is written in the key of E major and the tempo moves at 128 beats per minute at a jungle beat. Kesha's vocal range in the song spans from the lower note of E4 to the higher note of D5. The song encompasses keyboards, a cowbell, and a whistle in its production, the latter of which has been described as a "whistle-synth." The song's lyrics revolve around an older man who is attempting to persuade a younger girl to leave the club with him, to which the protagonist responds with "a scattergun spray of insults." Rebecca Blissett of The Georgia Straight described the song as a "percussion-bombed snot-rapper". According to Andrew Burgess of musicOMH, "Dinosaur" features a "Mark Mothersbaugh-like whistle-synth" and focuses on "the grossness of older men hitting on younger girls". Burgess cites the line "a carnivore, you want my meat, I know it" as evidence for this. The UrbanWire's Cheryl Chia noted that the song is reminiscent of "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne, as well as Gwen Stefani's "Hollaback Girl". According to Althea Legaspi of The Chicago Tribune, "Dinosaur" contains "lyrical merit in that most women have experienced unwanted advances from a creepy way-too-old man". Music video Lyrics D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur An O-L-D man, you're just an old man Hitting on me, what? You need a CAT scan Old man, why are you staring at me? Mac on me and my friends, it's kind creepy You should be prowling around the old folks home Come on dude, leave us alone At first we thought that it was kinda ill when We thought that you were like a billion And still I'm tryna make a killing Get back to the museum D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur An O-L-D man, you're just an old man Hitting on me, what? You need a CAT scan That's what you are You're pretty old Not long till you're a senior citizen And you can strut around with that sexy tank of oxygen Honey, your toupee is falling to your left side Get up and go, bro, oh wait, you're fossilized You sit down, buy me a martini Won't go away my hips aren't sinking Hey, you say, wanna come with me? I'm about to barf, seriously? D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur An O-L-D man, you're just an old man Hitting on me, what? You need a CAT scan That's what you are Track listing *'Digital download' #"Dinosaur" – 2:55 Credits and personnel ;Recording *Recorded by Max Martin and Shellback at Maratone Studios, Stockholm, Sweden. ;Personnel *Songwriting – Kesha Sebert, Max Martin, Shellback *Production – Max Martin, Shellback for Maratone Productions *Keyboards – Max Martin *Cowbell – Kesha *Whistle – Kesha, Shellback Credits adapted from the liner notes of Animal, Kemosabe Recordings, via RCA Records. Image Gallery Category:Animal songs Category:Songs written by Ke$ha Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Animal singles Category:Music Videos